


Wipe Out

by catboykarljcobs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Bikers, Bikers vs Surfers, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Skephalo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Surfing, beach, except i dont like teen beach movie so im making it better, implied dnf, its cute, they teach each other their hobbies, yes this is a ripoff of teen beach movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboykarljcobs/pseuds/catboykarljcobs
Summary: “You’re ogling.” Tommy whispered to Karl, and Karl’s face went pink.“Am not.” Karl defended, “I was just… Scoping out the competition. They’ve got a new guy.”He then turned to face Karl, dropping a napkin in front of him on the table. Karl stared at it for a second— it was a phone number scribbled in blue ink. There was a little heart beside it with a name.Nick .“Just in case you like what you see.” The guy— Nick teased. Alex giggled from his table.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 30
Kudos: 265
Collections: Best of MCYT's, Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aka self indulgent surfers vs bikers au 
> 
> is this solely based off the fact that i love the concept of teen beach movie but hate the movie? no its also based off the fact that i miss summer. anyways enjoy :)

The sun shined bright on the clear waters. The sound of the waves crashing was Karl’s favorite sound in the world. Being in the middle of the waves was his favorite feeling in the world. 

Karl laid flat on his waxy neon colored board, paddling his way through the surf. When he caught a glimpse of a wall of water from behind him, he got a giddy feeling in his chest. 

The wave began to pick up the edge of his board, and Karl pulled himself up into a standing position slowly, knees bent to help his balance. 

He rode out the wave a big smile plastered on his face, twisting his board with his feet to in an attempt hold it out longer. It fails, and Karl got sent tumbling backwards into the water with a half laugh, half scream. 

He popped his head up above the water, grabbing onto his board and hoisting himself back up to sit on the back end. 

“You okay?” A voice from the shore called out.

Karl wiped the wet hair from his face and laughed, looking in the direction of the voice. It was his friend Tommy— a young kid who’s been totally dominating the ocean ever since his friend Toby brought him around a couple months back. 

“All good!” Karl called back to him, raising both hands with thumbs up. 

“We gotta start gettin’ inside!” Tommy shouted, “They’ll be here any minute!”

Karl frowned to himself. 

“I'll be there in a minute!” 

He laid back down on his stomach and began paddling back to shore. When the sea floor was close enough, he stood, picking up his board under his arm. 

Tommy was already inside with everyone else, so Karl took a moment to squeeze out his purple swim trunks while he found a spot to rest his board. As soon as he finished, he walked into the restaurant’s open doors. 

The place was called  _ Offshore Grill _ , and it had been their hangout spot for god knows how long. They serve just about anything he and his friends would ask for— they were the best customers, after all. 

Just because they were the best customers, doesn’t mean their lives were perfect, though. 

Early in the spring, one of Karl’s buddies, Clay, brought in a friend. His name was George, and everyone knew it was going to become an issue. 

George was a biker guy. He didn’t like the sand. He didn’t like the water, the heat. None of it. He was about as pale as he could get. So when Clay would leave him in the restaurant to surf with his friends, George would get upset. 

He started inviting his own friends, and they soon were too many to fit at the single tables on the opposite side of the room. They migrated to Clay’s friend’s table— the largest one over in one of the corners by the door. 

It royally pissed everyone off. 

They’d argue for days, fighting for who it belonged to. 

“We've been here for years!” Clay would yell.

“Yeah, and you all leave for most of the day! You don’t spend as much time here as we do!” George would shoot back. 

It got real bad. Sometimes Karl and Clay would sit outside all night just to be there when it opened. 

One day, the Grill’s owner approached them with a proposal. 

“Neither of you seem to want to back down.” The guy said, “But you’re scaring away my customers.”

“Sorry…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Ah, ah— Let me finish. You guys are very competitive. How’s about a little… Friendly competition.”

They sat and waited for him to continue. 

“Whoever gets here—  _ after _ I open up—“ He shot a glance at Karl and Clay, who hid their faces, “and sits here first gets a point. End of August, I’ll count ‘em up and the winner gets the seat. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Now they got to the beach early and awaited the opening of the Offshore Grill. 

Today was no different, and it was definitely a point for the surf team. They had all ordered before anyone else had even shown up. 

A waitress came around dispersing trays of fries by the time Karl had taken the last open seat at the table. The smell of warm fried potatoes made Karl’s stomach rumble.

“I’m just saying, if they  _ really _ wanted to win, they’d actually  _ show up _ .” Tommy said through a mouthful of potatoes, earning a laugh from almost everyone at the table.

“How many days in a row now?” Clay asked, “Six? Seven?”

“Eight.” Sam answered, “You weren’t here last Wednesday.”

Clay hummed, “Whatever. There's no way we’re losing this game.”

“Maybe they’ve given up.” Toby said with a laugh. 

“Would be nice.” Wilbur shrugged. 

Karl just about finished his plate when a low rumbling caught his and everyone else’s attention. The sound of multiple motors turning over made them groan. 

“You jinxed it, man.” Tommy rolled his eyes.

From the side door, Karl watched the bikers park and leave their bikes right in front of the sandbank. They walked around the corner, all heading into the front door. Defeatedly, they took their seats at the smaller round tables across the room. 

Tommy laughed, sticking out his tongue in their direction. Soon after they sat, everyone went back to their food— it all tasted better knowing they’d won this battle. 

Karl eyed the bikers as he idly mushed a pile of ketchup around in his dish with his last fry. 

The first one was George. Everyone knew him— the infamous man who began this war. He had a black shirt and long jeans, along with a pair of scuffed up boots. He looked like he was watching them, but Karl knew he was just looking to see if Clay was paying attention to them. 

Next to him sat Luke. His blond hair was a little messed up from his helmet. Karl doesn’t think he’s cut it since he started coming around. 

The table next to theirs had Bad and Zak, the inseparable duo. Bad was one of them at one point. That is, until Zak came along and swooped him off his feet. Now, all of a sudden he’s got dark clothes and spends all his time with their rivals. 

A little off to the side sat Alex, one of the oldest members of their crew that showed up around the same time as Karl. Sitting with him was… Someone Karl didn’t recognize. 

Karl examined the guy closely. He had on a red shirt that fit him well and a worn out leather jacket. He had a white headband tied around his head, and his long, dark hair was held up with a loose ponytail. 

He was incredibly easy on the eyes. 

Tommy cleared his throat, giving Karl a kick under the table that left sand on his shin. 

“You’re ogling.” He whispered to Karl, and Karl’s face went pink. 

“Am not.” Karl defended, “I was just… Scoping out the competition. They’ve got a new guy.”

Tommy glanced over, “He doesn’t look like he’s gonna be a problem. I mean, really. A  _ leather jacket _ ? He’s gonna get a heat stroke and stop showing in less than a week, I  _ guarantee _ you.”

Karl chuckled, but he couldn’t help but notice Alex whispering to the new guy. They both turned to look at him, and Karl quickly turned away. 

“Don’t look now.” Sam announced to their table, “But I think the new kid on the block is headed over here.” 

Karl and Tommy exchanged glances, and Tommy made a face of amusement. 

The guy walked over slowly with his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face. He reached the table and leaned in, mock bowing.

“Gentlemen.” He said, and his voice was like honey. 

He then turned to face Karl, dropping a napkin in front of him on the table. Karl stared at it for a second— it was a phone number scribbled in blue ink. There was a little heart beside it with a name. 

_ Nick _ .

“Um… What’s this supposed to be?” Karl asked, feeling the others watching with intense focus. 

“Just in case you like what you see.” The guy— Nick teased. Alex giggled from his table. 

Karl hoped he wasn’t blushing. He took a quick look towards Clay, who was glaring at Nick. 

“Y-yeah. As if.” Karl brushed him off, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Nick gave a soft frown, and Karl almost thought it could be genuine. Until he heard Luke cheer him on quietly. 

Karl mustered up all the courage he could, thinking fast, “I’m not interested, but thanks, sweetheart. Real ego boost, you know?” 

Tommy laughed, and held his hand up for a high five that Karl met him in with a challenging smile towards Nick. 

“Whatever,” Nick clicked his tongue on his teeth, “Worth a shot, baby.”

They watched Nick saunter back to Alex, who looked like he was holding back his own laughs. Karl felt a twinge of guilt in his chest, and his friends encouraging words weren’t helping. 

“ _ Nice _ , Karl.” Sam complimented with a chuckle.

“You showed him!” Toby chimed in. 

“You  _ killed _ him, dude!” Tommy laughed loudly. 

Karl laughed along, staring at the napkin. He felt Clay watching him, and tried to find somewhere else to look. He took the weak paper in his hand and crumpled it up in a ball, tossing it i. his ketchup covered plate. 

Right after committing the digits to his memory. 

* * *

The heat of the bright summer day was finally drifting into a breezy, blinding sunset. The surfers had gone back to the ocean, and Nick could see them from their bikes. They glided around in the water with such ease. 

Nick was one of the last of his friends to leave. He sat on an outdoor bench with Luke, watching the waves crash, sending foamy water across the sand. 

George was right— It was really nice here. The food was great, it was nice and warm, and there was even an ice cream truck that drove past at least twice a day. He could get used to this. 

Maybe he  _ should _ ditch the jacket, though. 

“I was rooting for you.” Luke said.

“What?” Nick asked, taking a break from the ice cream bar he was gnawing on.

“With Karl.” Luke continued, “The dude from earlier.”

Nick watched Luke as he stood up, picking up his helmet from the bench. 

“Unless you were just doing that for the competition stuff. Then it was kinda shitty, honestly.”

Nick sighed, admitting, “It wasn’t for the dumb table thing.” 

Luke hummed as he walked towards his bike to start it up. 

“Then I’m sorry.” He said before pulling the helmet over his head, “They all kinda hate us.”

“Don’t worry about it. Not your fault.”

Luke gave him a small wave before driving off, leaving Nick alone on the bench. 

Nick let the breeze cool him down for a few long minutes, nearly forgetting about his ice cream until it began dripping down his hand.

When the dessert was reduced to a chocolate stained stick and the sun was finally hidden behind the horizon, Nick decided it to be time to head out. He packed his garbage into the can next to the restaurant before grabbing his keys and helmet. 

There was a small buzz from his pocket. 

He pulled his phone out, resting his helmet in his lap.

_ Unknown: Is this Nick? _

_ Unknown: This is Karl _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) i missed this fic so im gonna keep updating it after all :D

_how early do u guys get to the beach?_

_Karl: Well I live real close so I get there like 6 sometimes._

_Karl: Everyone else usually not until ten or so._

_Karl: Why? Are you gonna come see me?_

_Karl: :)_

_maybe_

_i can come tomorrow morning and pick u up if u wanna do something_

_Karl: Oooh_

_Karl: Sounds like a date!_

_it is lol_

_Karl: Just meet me at the shore when you’re there tomorrow_

* * *

Nick was picking up speed, he heard the wind whip in his ears and the motor rumble under his seat. It’s truly liberating, Nick thinks. To be on the open road by yourself at sunrise. 

The beach wasn’t far. It took him only a couple minutes to ride over and once he arrived, he parked. He let his helmet and bag rest on the seat of his still running bike as he stepped into the sand. 

It was still a little dark out, which made navigating the sandy slopes a little difficult. Once he made it to the shore, he saw him. 

Karl had his legs on either side of his board facing towards the sunrise. His wet hair dripped down his face as he watched the sky’s blue and pink merge together. 

“Karl!” Nick called out, and Karl jumped. 

When he saw Nick, he smiled and paddled closer in towards the beach.

“Hey!” Karl called out as he reached the land, picking up his board from the shallow water, “You’re here early.”

“You said early.”

“That’s true.”

Karl walked towards the restaurant, leaning his board up against the others that lay there, untouched since the prior day. 

“Where are we going?” Karl asked, watching Nick stumble on the sand to catch up to him. 

“Breakfast?” 

Karl smiled and nodded. 

“Let me just get changed really quick.” Karl rummaged through a neon tote bag next to the locked door of the restaurant, “I’ll be back in a sec!”

Nick watched Karl run off to the bathroom, kicking up sand. He waited for a short while before seeing Karl start to run back, now dressed. 

He wore a purple short sleeve button up with flowers on it and a plain tee underneath, and a pair of cargo shorts. In his hand was the pile of wet swimsuits he was wearing before and a pair of multicolor sneakers. 

“Ready to go?” Nick asked, and Karl nodded, out of breath. 

Nick offered his hand, and Karl took it, leaving his wet clothes behind. He led him to his bike and pulled a spare helmet from his bag. 

“You’re gonna need this.” Nick explained, “Oh, and try not to touch any of the… metal bits. They get really, _really_ hot. I’ll get on first and you can use me to balance.”

Nick sat on the front seat, then patted the seat behind him. 

“When you get up, put your feet on these things here.” 

Karl looked nervous, but he obliged. He threw one of his legs over, grabbing Nick’s shoulder to steady himself. Once both legs were in place, Nick continued to explain. 

“It’s gonna feel like you’re going really fast, but it’s not that bad. It's also gonna be really loud, so if you need me to stop, tap my chest. You’ll be holding onto it anyway.” 

“O-okay.” Karl agreed. 

“And when I turn, you’re gonna have to lean with me a bit.” Nick turned to look at Karl best he could, “Sorry, It’s kinda a lot.”

“Don’t worry, nimrod,” Karl chuckled, “It’s strange… Scary. But I’m excited.”

Nick gave him a soft smile before releasing the break, sliding his helmet on. Karl followed suit, snaking his arms around Nick’s body and holding tight. 

Karl soon realized Nick was right. It was very loud, even with the helmet on. It was, not surprisingly, also very fast. Karl’s grip tightened around Nick’s waist, leaning his chest into his back. 

They drove for a while, ending up at a nearby diner. When Nick parked, Karl found it hard to let him go. 

Nick pulled his helmet off, turning slightly to see Karl. Karl finally released his grip, slipping the helmet off his head. 

“You okay?” Nick asked.

“That was… So fun.” Karl had a dopey grin on his face as he hopped off, “But it was kinda terrifying.”

Nick laughed, holding his hand out for Karl. Karl took it and walked beside him to an open table inside. Karl scanned the menu. 

“I don’t know how you can think that’s terrifying, but go out in the middle of the ocean with a pool toy and feel fine.” Nick joked. 

Karl gasped in mock horror, “I’ll have you know that _pool toy_ cost, like, five hundred dollars.”

Nick’s eyes widened.

“But it was _so_ worth it. It's the best one I’ve ever had.” Karl continued, “And, if you fall in the water you just swim. If you fall on that bike you’re a goner.”

“Yeah, that’s why you just don’t fall.” Nick laughed, “Get good like me and you don’t have to worry anymore.”

Karl laughed along with him, “Maybe we’re not all that different.”

“Yeah,” Nick smiled, “Maybe.”

“I can teach you sometime.” Karl added, “You can take me places on your bike and I can teach you how to surf.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Nick agreed. 

Soon, their food arrived and they ate in relative silence, hands brushing against each other every once in a while. It was peaceful and relaxing.

Nick’s phone began to buzz on the table, and though he ignored it at first, it just kept going. With a roll of the eyes, he lifted it up. 

It was a long string of text messages from his friends. 

_Luke: ayo are u ok?_

_Luke: we r at ur house and ur bike is gone_

_George: Hello??_

After that was a bunch of messages filled with random letters from Alex to get his attention. He rolled his eyes and texted back quickly. 

_i wanted to go to the beach early_

_maybe wed have a better chance at winning today_

_but now im a little lost lol_

Karl looked at him concerned, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Nick answered, stuffing his phone away, “Duty calls.”

Karl hummed in acknowledgement, a small frown on his lips. 

“Well… I liked today. We should do this again sometime.” Karl said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Nick’s smile softened, “We should.”

Karl stood and watched Nick do the same, leaving a bit of money on the table for the waitress. They walked out the door to head back to Nick’s bike. 

“I think my friends are already at the beach. Do you… still want me to bring you there?” Nick asked before they even got on his bike. 

“How about…” Karl thought for a moment, “How about you take me to my house and I’ll walk from there? It's only, like, a block down from the beach.”

“Sounds good.” Nick agreed and started his engine, prompting Karl to join him. 

The ride was short. A couple turns and lights and they were in front of a small house, driveway obscured by tall trees. 

Karl swung his leg over to stand, and took off his helmet, handing it back to Nick, but he didn’t take it. 

“Keep it.” Nick said with a smile, “We’re gonna be driving together more, after all.” 

Karl smiled back. He rocked back and forth on his heels at the edge of the driveway for a moment before Nick cleared his throat. 

“I guess… I’ll see you later?” 

“Yeah. See you later, Nick.”

Karl took a step closer to where Nick sat on his bike, watching him through his helmet. He put his hands on the sides and wedged it off slowly, and Nick gave him a confused look. Karl smiled at the way his hair stuck up once the helmet was off. 

“Can I kiss you?” Karl asked straightforwardly, watching Nick as his face heated up. 

Nick stared. A small smile crept up on his face. 

“Yes.”

Karl leaned forward with his own smile, pressing his lips softly against Nick’s. The kiss was short and sweet, and it was over as soon as it started. It left Nick wanting more, much much more. When they parted, he found himself leaning in for another. 

Karl chuckled at him, “Okay, one more. Then you gotta go, nimrod.” 

The second one lasted longer, and Nick hummed into it. He rested a hand on Karl’s cheek and felt Karl smile into it. 

“Now _go_ ,” Karl laughed, “Your friends are gonna get suspicious.”

“I hate that you’re right…” Nick sighed, “I’ll see you later?” 

“Of course.” 

“For real this time.”

Karl laughed, covering his mouth as he began to walk inside, “For _real_ this time. I’ll see you later.”

Nick waved until Karl entered his front door before speeding away towards the shore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can follow my tumblr @ catboykarljcobs for fic updates n more mcyt stuff :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) double upload today ily guys

“So how are you and Karl doing?” Luke teased over heaps of cheesy fries in front of the two of them. 

Nick rolled his eyes, “We’re not  _ doing _ anything.” 

“Oh, but you were late today,” Alex chimed in, “And he’s not even  _ here _ yet.”

“I told you, I got lost.”

“Yeah, lost in Karl’s—“

“Language! Stop it!” Bad yelled from the other table, and the two boys snickered to themselves. 

“I’m just saying, Nick,” Luke raised his eyebrows and fake punched Nick’s shoulder, “We won’t say anything if you guys are…  _ y’know _ .”

“Yeah, we promise!” Alex’s smile was suddenly more genuine. 

“It’s not like that.” Nick said after a little bit of silence, “We didn’t do anything.”

“Aha! But you’ve been talking to him!” Alex blurted, and Luke kneed him under the table. 

“Maybe.” Nick muttered.

He pulled out his phone and idly swiped around a bit before clicking on Karl’s name. He sent him a quick message.

_ where r u? _

_ Karl: I’m literally about to walk inside, nimrod. _

_ Karl: You miss me already? :] _

Nick stifled a chuckle. Alex seemed suspicious, but he wasn’t able to ask, as Karl running through the front to the large table took the attention of everyone. 

“I’m sorry! Sorry!” Karl was panting, his cheeks red, “I was here earlier, but i forgot my… my sunscreen. I had to run home and I got distracted and… I’m here now.”

The conversations that halted when Karl arrived soon came back to life from both friend groups. Nick could see Karl trying to make conversation with the younger members at the table, but his eyes kept averting towards Nick. He smiled whenever their gazes locked, and it made Nick feel all giddy inside. 

_ u look cute _

_ Karl: Shut up! _

_ Karl: You look cute _

_ no i dont think so _

_ ur the one with mismatched flip flops _

Nick watched Karl scramble to glance under the table, hearing his groan from across the room. 

_ Karl: It's not my fault _

_ Karl: You distracted me >:T _

_ Karl: I couldn’t focus once i got inside _

_ Karl: All I could think about was kissing you _

Karl turned to Nick, faking a stretch to shoot him a glance with raised eyebrows and a wide grin. Nick felt his cheeks heat up, looking away. He began to type out a response, but Alex shook him by the arms before he could. 

“You’re down so bad, Nick, oh my god. Look at you.” Alex said with a laugh.

“I am  _ not _ ‘down bad’.” Nick scoffed, checking his phone as it buzzed again. 

_ Karl: I thought about what we’d do if I invited you in instead of letting you go.  _

He swore he saw Karl bite his lip before looking to catch his reaction. Nick slid his phone onto the table, holding his face in his hands. 

“ _ Maybe _ I am down bad.” Nick said, muffled in his palms. 

Alex hummed, nodding. 

“Do any of them know?” Luke asked. 

Nick shook his head, then lifted it up, “None of them. And I don’t think Karl knows that you guys know. I don’t think anyone else  _ can _ know.”

“Because of this dumb table war thing?”

“Because of the damn table.”

Nick let out a frustrated sigh, shoveling a fistfull of fries into his mouth. 

He knew for a fact that George wouldn’t be happy if he knew Nick was with Karl. He could guess that the other surfers wouldn’t be too thrilled, either. 

_ It’s not fair.  _

Maybe somehow everything would blow over. Nick thought that if, just maybe, he wished hard enough, the god of this restaurant would just summon another table and get this stupid thing over with. 

His phone vibrated a couple times in quick succession. 

_ Karl: Come on, you’re not gonna answer me? :[ _

_ Karl: I know you’re thinking about it too now _

_ Karl: I still am _

_ Karl: I want to be all over you right about now _

Nick slammed his phone down a little too hard on the table, getting a strange look from his friends. He disguised his reaction as a cough, though he may have over exaggerated it. He hacked away for a moment, earning everyone’s concerned glances. When he finished his act, he stood abruptly. 

“I-I’m going to… Use the restroom.” Nick announced, heading towards the front door. 

“You okay?” Bad asked in a troubled tone. 

“I’m okay. Just need a second.”

u better come up with something and get out here

now

Karl: Ooh

Karl: Feisty >:)

As Nick walked towards the bathroom building, he heard Karl try to make up and excuse. 

“I’m not too hungry right now.” Karl said, pushing his plate back, “I’m gonna get in the water for a bit. It sucks I missed like, peak sunrise hours on the waves. I’m gonna try to… make up for it now.”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Clay replied. 

“Go get out there then,” Tommy shouted to Karl as he picked his damp suit up off the ground outside the door, “If you don’t keep practicing, I’m gonna take your spot as second best around these parts.”

Karl laughed as he jogged over to the nearby building next door. 

Upon entering, Nick had him by his wrists, making him drop what was in his hands. 

“What the  _ hell _ was that in there? Huh?” Nick half whispered, half yelled. 

Karl giggled to himself, “Just some harmless flirting, come on, baby.”

“Harmless my  _ ass _ , mister.” 

“Hey, hey, don’t get mad. I know you liked it.”

“I’m not mad.” Nick tightened his grip, “And I  _ did _ like it.”

Karl’s eyebrows raised up and he felt a blush tint his cheeks, “O-oh. I see.”

“Yeah, you see?” 

Nick let himself walk forwards, pushing Karl closer and closer to the wall behind him until his back was flush against the tile, staring up at Nick. He smelled like salt and sunscreen, and his arms were soft. 

He softened his gaze for a moment. 

“Is this okay?” Nick asked softly.

“ _ Yes, god _ , yes.” Karl breathed out, staring towards Nick’s lips. 

That was enough for Nick— he pressed his lips to Karl’s, a hand snaking up to cup his face. Karl hummed into the kiss and started to wrap his free arm around Nick’s neck, but Nick caught him. 

He parted from the kiss and grabbed both of Karl’s arms, holding them above his head with one large hand. The heat in his stomach began to pool lower and lower…

“Y-you need to be quick.” Karl stumbled over his words between soft moans from Nick’s neck kisses, “I told them I was g-going to go out on the ocean again…”

Nick made a noise of acknowledgment, “Oh, I’ll be fast alright.”

Karl yelped as Nick sunk his teeth into the soft flesh on his jaw. 

“Hey! Don’t leave… marks.” Karl’s face began to feel as warm as Nick’s looked, “I-I have to swim around shirtless today…”

Nick groaned against his skin, prying his mouth off, “If they knew about us… You’d be covered from head to toe.”

Karl shivered, “I know.”

Nick let out a soft chuckle before going back in to ravish Karl’s lips, Karl giggling into the kiss. 

* * *

Karl emerged from the bathroom only a few minutes after Nick, his dry clothes in tow. Nick waited outside, chuckling at Karl’s staggering walk. He tripped over his own feet and laughed softly, blushing. 

“You are so  _ bad _ , Nick.” Karl pushed Nick, “How am I supposed to surf like this? God, can I even  _ sit _ on my board?”

“You say that like we fucked or something.” Nick laughed harder, “It’s not my fault you’re just  _ so _ sensitive to every little touch.”

“Maybe I’m just sensitive when it’s you…” 

Nick sent him off with a slap of the ass, earning a shout and soft punch from Karl. 

It was getting late in the day. The overhead sun beat down on Nick like hell. He had no idea how these surfers could stay out all day. Nick was just about to clock out for the day and go to bed right here. 

No matter how sore and sensitive Karl was, he still managed to wade into the water with his tacky purple surfboard under his arm. He laid down on it for a short time, letting small waves pass under him until finding the perfect sized one to stand up for. 

Karl stood slowly, wobbling in the rough water for no more than a second. He let his shoulders relax a bit and soon after, his arms shot up in a celebratory cheer. Nick watched the top of the wave close in on him, pulling him under for only a moment. 

When Karl surfaced, his hair was plastered to his forehead and his sun kissed skin was glowing in the sunlight. If Nick was closer, he’d be able to see how his eyes shined. He was laughing to himself… 

And he was  _ beautiful _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMA KEEP IT REAL WITH U this is not the original direction this was supposed to take but you guys seem to like this one a lot, so im gonna alter the original to jazz it up :) bc of that it may change from 5 chapters to more, but im not too sure yet.
> 
> as always i love u guys somuch your support means the world to me every hit and kudos and comment makes my heart swell i really appreciate it all :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOO THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING I POSTED CHAPTER THREE TWICE BY MISTAKE IM SORRY YALL OH MY GOD thank u to the person who commented n let me know ur a real one :)

Alex was right. Nick was definitely down bad. 

_ Karl: Do you still want me to teach you tonight? _

_ Karl: Cause we could always just go to my house insteadddd _

_ Karl: :] _

_ shut upp _

_ yes i wanna learn  _

_ Karl: Okie dokie  _

_ Karl: I'm gonna stick around here then _

_ Karl: Maybe you should leave and come back. You don't wanna look too suspicious LMAO _

_ ughh don’t remind me _

_ alex wouldn’t shut up _

_ he kept insisting i tell him all the details _

_ Karl: Did you? _

_ no ofc not _

_ nobody knows _

_ Karl: Okay good :) _

_ it looks like everyone’s starting to leave _

_ im gonna head home and get my swimsuit and stuff  _

_ ill see you in a little bit :) _

_ Karl: :D See ya soon <3 _

_ <3 _

Karl stuffed his phone back into his backpack, tossing the bag back at the pile of towels and other such garments of his on the sand. 

“Hey!” Karl heard Clay yell from the edge of the beach. 

Karl waved, and Clay beckoned him with his hand. He set his board down against the sand before jogging up the slight slope to Clay. 

“What’s up?” Karl asked. 

“Nothing much,” Clay replied as he slung his bag over his shoulder, “Sam and Will and I are gonna go get some drinks. Wanna join us?”

Karl hummed, “I think I’m gonna stay here for a while and relax. You know, it’s really calming watching the stars from the middle of the ocean.”

“Come on, you don't have to be so poetic.” Clay chuckled, “You can just say you don’t want to come.”

“Next time?” Karl laughed too. 

Clay turned around and waved, “Next time you pay, Jacobs.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

“See you tomorrow!”

“Bye!” 

Karl watched Clay disappear behind the building before running back down to the shore. He sat with his legs extended, letting the waves lap at his feet and shins. The sun was setting into a vibrant pink horizon, and it was truly beautiful. 

How long has it been since him and Nick started to see each other in secret? Only about… two weeks or so. Even then, though, everything about him made Karl giddy— like Nick’s the first boyfriend he’s ever had. 

Karl knows his face lights up in the dim sky when he hears Nick’s bike pull up. He stood and brushed the sand off his ass, waving towards Nick. 

“Hey! Come on!” Karl called, barely able to contain his excitement in his voice. 

He heard Nick laugh, “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Nick ditched his shoes next to his bike, running and stumbling over the dips in the sand on his way to Karl. Karl couldn’t help but laugh at him a bit. 

“How the hell can you run on this shit?” Nick complained lightheartedly, “It feels like I’m falling constantly.”

“You get used to it.” Karl managed between giggles, “It’s all about balance.”

“God, if I can barely walk, how do you expect me to be able to  _ surf _ ?” Nick asked as he dropped his bag onto the beach. 

He had a pair of orange and black flame print swim trunks on, and a black tee to match. Karl smiled at him fondly. 

“That’s why you have  _ me _ , silly. I’m here to teach you. And I’m an  _ excellent _ teacher.”

“Oh really?” Nick’s eyebrows raised, “Teach me, then. I expect to be a pro after this lesson.”

Karl laughed, “Okay, maybe I can’t get you to  _ that _ level in one lesson…” 

Karl intertwined his fingers with Nick’s, leading him over to the rack of surfboards near the restaurant. He thought for a moment, then pointed at a yellow and orange gradient board on the far left. 

“That’s Will’s old board. You can use that for now.” Karl explained, pulling it out, “You’re gonna have to wax it, though. He hasn’t used that one since… last summer, I think.”

“Wax?” 

“Yeah, so you stick better. Don’t worry, I’ll help.”

Nick took the board from Karl, letting go of his hand to trace the simple design on it. 

“The bottom of the board has a little fin on it. That’s also the back.” Karl continued to teach, pointing at different parts of the board, “At the back, there's a strap that goes on your back leg so you don’t lose the board or drown or something. Come, I’ll wax this baby for you and teach you about the waves.”

Nick nodded and followed Karl back to the place they left their bags. The sky was dimming now, the sun gone, but not all the light yet. It was still warm enough to want to get in the water. 

He looked at Karl, who was rubbing a little block of what Nick assumed was the ‘wax’ on the board. He made little lines across the surface, then covered the rest of it with the flat side. 

His hands were nice— strong, yet delicate. They knew what they were doing, completely in their element. He waved them around mid action to convey some point he was making… Oh shit. 

“— so when you’re paddling towards the waves, you wanna make sure you start out with the foamy ones, ‘cause they’re more forgiving. Are you getting any of this?”

“Can I be honest?” Nick felt a slightly embarrassed blush dust his cheeks, “Not at all.”

“What the heck.” Karl whined, “What were you thinking about, then?” 

“How cute you are when you’re talking about stuff you like.” 

It was Karl’s turn to blush. 

“Shut up…”

“It’s true. You’re really cute.” Nick brought a hand up to Karl’s cheek, and Karl leaned into it. 

“O-okay, come on now.” Karl stammered, “I’ll give you the general rundown of this… So we can get in the water.”

“Go ahead. I’m listening.” Nick let himself smile and stare at Karl. 

Wow, he’s blushing hard. 

“W-Well… Basically, you’re gonna want to… lie on the board on your stomach, and adjust until you’re comfy… Then… use your arms to paddle into oncoming waves.” Karl used his waxy hand to pry Nick’s from his face, “You wanna look for the small, foamy waves to start out with. Just stay laying and let them roll under you.”

“No standing?”

“You can try to if you want, but you’re not gonna get it. Then you’ll probably wanna quit.” Karl said with a laugh. 

“Okay then. Lay on my tummy…” 

Karl velcroed the strap to Nick’s ankle, then did the same for his own board. He led him to the edge of the water and waded in a little above his waist. When he turned to watch Nick, he was fighting his way to Karl through the tide.

“Oh my god,” Nick muttered, swaying back and forth, “It’s refreshing, but damn, is this annoying.”

“Annoying?” Karl acted offended, “This is, like, the best part.”

Karl demonstrated how to sit on the back end, then move into a lying position. Nick struggled a little, and Karl had to help him balance, but he got it eventually. The tide began to pull Nick back to the shore, and he fought against the water to stay next to Karl. 

They took their time, Nick learning how to navigate the turbulence. Soon, Karl began to point out small waves that were rolling by, helping Nick over to let them lift him up a couple inches. 

It was a lot of fun. Karl would laugh at Nick’s vain attempts to stand and look cool, and Nick would laugh right back at Karl when he tried, and failed, to show off. By the next hour, they were both completely soaked and exhausted. 

“It’s gonna start getting chilly soon.” Karl remarked, lifting himself out of the water. 

Nick groaned, “Does that mean we have to leave?”

“I’m afraid so…” Karl whispered, “I don’t want to…”

“How about… We do this again sometime?” Nick offered, “Maybe sometime in the day, so I can see you better.”

“Maybe.” Karl chuckled, “I don’t know if there’s gonna be any time soon where our friends aren’t up our asses.”

Nick rolled his eyes. 

“But I’d love to.”

They sat in the shallow water together in silence. It was a comfortable quiet, the only noises being the crashing waves. 

“We should get out now.” Karl said, finally standing up and watching Nick follow his lead, “Don’t want you to freeze on the way home.”

“I’d freeze  _ so many times _ if it meant I could see you this happy every night.” Nick’s voice was soft as he ripped the strap off his leg. 

Karl smiled and sighed, “You’re something else, Nick…”

“Hey… Karl?” Nick asked, catching Karl’s attention away from his velcro. 

“What is it?” 

_ I love you.  _

“I…” Nick felt his voice catch in his throat. What the hell..? 

“Are you okay?” Karl asked, taking a step forward to grab his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m… I’m okay.” Nick’s heart beat so loud he swore Karl could hear it, “Tonight was really nice. I never thought I’d enjoy something like this.”

“Maybe you just like spending time with me.” Karl joked, rubbing his fingers on Nick’s palm. 

“Maybe.” 

Nick leaned in for a kiss, a short one that lasted only a moment and tasted like saltwater. Once they parted, Karl wrapped his arms around Nick’s torso, pulling him into a wet hug. It was only mildly uncomfortable, their dripping bodies mixing warm water on their chests. They wouldn’t have traded it for anything else in the world, though. 

“Let’s get changed.” Karl said when they parted, picking up both their bags.

“Oh, yeah, lets,” Nick said, teasingly, “Let’s go together to the bathroom again. I liked that.”

“Shut up, nimrod,” Karl laughed, “So did I. But I’ll tell you now, the amount of salt and sand and  _ sweat _ all over my body would be enough for you to break up with me right about now.”

Nick laughed as well, “Well, they  _ do _ have showers there for a  _ reason… _ ” 

Karl looked at Nick with a wide mouth, “Are you, Nick, insinuating that we  _ shower together? _ ”

“Big words, babe.” Nick joked, “Yes I am.”

Karl giggled to himself, glad that the darkness of the sky could hide his red face. 

“I guess we should hurry up, then. The sooner the better, right?” Karl’s words were hurried as he already began his walk to the bathrooms. 

Nick caught on, laughing as he swooped in, grabbing Karl’s waist with one arm. Karl yelped, and Nick held him tight against him, walking in stride towards the dimly lit building. 

Through the laughing and teasing, Karl swore he heard something… Something like…

_ Click.  _

Karl whipped his head around, a frightened look on his face. He examined the scene, staring at every dark corner, willing them to move. 

Nothing did. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Nick asked, squeezing softly on Karl’s side. 

“Nothing…” Karl hesitated, “Just thought I heard someone.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You know they’re all gone… It’s okay.”

“You’re right…” Karl took a breath, continuing to walk slowly, “You’re right. Sorry, I’m just paranoid.” 

“It’s okay, baby.” Nick reassured, pressing a kiss to his neck, “Let’s get your mind off everything for a bit, yeah?”

Karl hummed, a smile returning to his face, “That sounds great.”

He didn’t hear the second click, because Clay knew better now, and silenced his phone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been sad today so the angst is coming these next two chapters ily guys :)

“Karl!” Clay called to Karl as he walked onto the beach.

“Hey, man.” Karl said with a smile, waving, “Gloomy looking morning, huh?”

They took a moment to look up at the sky. It was cloudy and dark, the sun barely peeking through the thick clouds. 

“It’s probably gonna rain soon.” Clay said, disappointedly, “But it’s okay. We just gotta grab the table today before the bikers get it.”

“Yeah, piece of cake.” Karl waved his hands dismissively. 

“Anyways,” Clay continued, “How was your night?”

Karl furrowed his brows. 

“You said you were gonna chill out here for a while. Remember?” Clay laughed, eyeing Karl, “You didn’t just lie to get out of hanging with us, right?”

Karl’s laugh returned, “Oh, no, of course not. I just tired myself out so much I completely forgot last night…”

“Lots of good waves?” 

“Y-yeah. The sunset was gorgeous too.”

“Yeah. Usually is.”

“I know.”

“How’s Nick?” Clay asked, raising his brows. 

Karl swallowed thickly, “What? I-I don't know.”

“Oh, well I thought he looked upset when you rejected him. Thought you might have talked to him afterwards.”

“No, why would I have?” 

“I dunno. Just a thought, though. I wanted to make sure you weren’t doing anything that’d cost us this win.”

The silence was thick between them. 

“O-of course not…” Karl scoffed, “I mean, are you?”

Clay stiffened. He hoped Karl didn't notice. 

“Come on, why would _I_ be talking to any of _those_ meat heads?”

Clay tried not to think about earlier in the morning. George’s hands on his chest, his sides… Their lips pressed against bare skin and tongues intertwined… 

He shooed the thought away, but there was a jab at his ego. Why would Karl even bring up something like that?

It kinda pissed him off. 

Karl noticed the restaurant door unlocking, and he beckoned Clay to follow him inside. 

* * *

Inside the restaurant was only the surfer group. The others hadn’t shown up yet— maybe the weather was keeping them away, or maybe they’d just accepted defeat. 

Of course they hadn’t. But one can only dream. 

_Nick: hey karl_

_Nick: im gonna be late_

_Nick: george is gonna pick us up in his car bc there's no indoor parking n we dont wanna have to get on wer seats later lol_

_It’s ok :]_

_We’re inside already so I guess you guys lost for today LMAO_

_Better luck tomorrow ;)_

Karl sat tapping away at his phone, and Clay watched him impatiently. He cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. 

“Karl, I’m sorry,” Clay sounded exasperated as he half whispered, “But I can’t handle this anymore. I can’t let you jeopardize this for us.”

Karl held his breath. He clenched his phone in his lap tightly, ignoring the buzzes that alerted him of new messages. 

“I’ve been nice. I tried to keep your little secret as long as it was a simple little thing, but now you’ve brought it to us.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Karl tried defending himself. 

“Don’t _lie_ , Karl. You keep lying to me— to _us_.”

“What the hell do you mean, Clay?” Tommy asked, arms crossed. 

“Do you wanna tell them, Karl? Or should I?”

Karl knew exactly what Clay meant. He was desperately gripping on for dear life, maybe _somehow_ Clay would give up and let him off the hook. It’s not like he could prove anything, right?

_… Right?_

Clay pulled his phone out from his pocket, sliding it across the table to the middle of the group. Karl leaned in to look, and so did everyone else. 

On the screen was a dark and slightly blurry photo. Despite the obscured bits, it was very obviously Karl and Nick, wrapped around each other while walking in the night. 

_Shit._

“You see the problem?”

It was tense and silent for a long while. 

“Karl, you know how we feel about them…” Sam started, keeping his tone soft, “We’re trying to beat them— they’re the… the _enemy_.”

“You probably don’t mean any harm…” Wilbur added, “And under any other circumstances… It wouldn’t matter… but—“

“— But we are so close to winning this. We need you to be with us one hundred percent.” Clay cut him off, “I think, personally, it would be best for all of us, if you stop seeing Nick. Or you can leave.”

“At least just until after we win.”

Karl felt like this was some kind of dream. It didn't feel real. How could they demand him to… to do something like that? They didn’t know anything about him and Nick. All of this over… over a table? Was Karl about to end a relationship with the person that has made him the happiest he has been in years… over a _table_?

“No.” Karl found himself laughing in disbelief, “No. Are you guys crazy? Is this some joke?”

Nobody else laughed. Karl became painfully aware of his own heartbeat. 

“It would be best… for all of us.” Sam added. 

“Karl, you know more than anyone how hard we’ve worked for this.” Tommy’s voice was concerned. 

Karl looked at his friends. They stared holes into his body, his face. They weren’t joking. 

“You seriously want me to leave him?” Karl’s tone became panicked, “The thing that’s made me feel finally good about myself? Nick is… The best thing that’s happened to me in such a long time and you want me to throw him away just so you guys can win your _stupid war?_ ”

Clay’s face tightened into a scowl. He was standing his ground silently. 

The front door swooped open, letting in a strong gust of cool air and water drops from the sky. Most of the other gang had arrived, dragging in wet sand on their boots. Karl glanced towards Nick, and everyone else’s gaze followed. 

“I won’t do it. You can’t make me.” Karl argued softly. 

“You have to, Karl. If you cared about us, you would just let him go.” Clay matched his low tone, trying to keep the peace, “He’s just some guy.”

_If you cared about us…_

Karl scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes. He stood from his seat, scraping the legs of the chair as he pushed it back, jabbing a finger in Clay’s face. 

“Don’t you dare try to put me down for the way I feel.” Karl spit out, “Just because you’re afraid to admit that you’re doing the same _goddamn_ thing I am.”

Clay’s glare was like ice, but Karl’s was like flames. 

“You think none of us know you’re fucking with George— _we all know!_ We’ve known since the beginning, Clay. But you’re too much of a coward to say anything, because you’ve put yourself up on a pedestal for us to worship.” Karl grew louder and louder, gaining the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

“That is _none_ of your business.” Clay shot back, but it only made Karl bang his hand on the table. 

“Then how is _my_ relationship any of _yours_?”

Clay took a breath, obviously trying to keep his cool. 

“Karl, I told you how I feel. So have the rest of them. If you’re not going to end things with Nick, you’re going to have to leave.”

Karl threw his hands up in irritation, “Your double standards and massive fucking ego are going to be the death of you. If this is how you intend on treating me, I’m more than happy to leave. Good riddance.”

Clay watched Karl storm off towards the door, face red with anger. Nick stood from his seat running over to catch Karl by the arm before he could leave. 

“Karl, come on, you don’t have to—“

“Just leave me alone, okay?” Karl tugged his arm from Nick’s grip.

Outside was cold and wet. Wind whipped in Karl’s ears while cold rain pelted his skin. He had nothing— all his belongings were scattered around inside still. He wasn’t planning on going back, not after causing that kind of scene. 

So, he did what he knew calmed him down the best. He grabbed his dripping board off the rack and ran down to the violent shore. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE TO GET OUT I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED MY DOC AND CRIED FOR LIKE THREE DAYS :(
> 
> i originally planned an extra epilogue chapter, but i felt like it just dragged on, and shoved it in here instead. enjoy!!!!!

“What the hell did you do to piss him off like that?” Nick yelled towards the table of surfers, “What if something happens? It’s so bad outside right now!”

They all sat in stunned silence, except for Clay, who averted his gaze to his lap. Nick raised his brows, as if asking for a response. None came, and Nick sighed in exasperation.

“Fuck you guys, then.” He cursed before heading out the door on his own.

Outside, Nick had to hold a hand over his eyes to see through the rain. He searched frantically for Karl, scanning the nearby parking lot and building. He made his way to the bathrooms, but still no sign of the other. 

“Karl!” He called out into the seemingly endless void of water and wet sand, “Karl! Where are you?!”

Nick nearly gave up searching. He defeatedly began his walk back inside, when he noticed the bright purple board missing from the rack. A fury grew in his stomach as he whipped his head around to scan the horizon. Surely enough, he saw the bobbing neon contrast against the dark water. 

He burst into the restaurant, dripping water from his hair and clothes. Nick jabbed a finger towards Clay.

“He’s out on the water.” Nick said frantically, “If anything happens to him, I swear— You’re dead!”

* * *

The waves were harsh and unforgiving. Large coils of cold water ripping under Karl’s board, making his head spin with each bump. He was sat on the end of the board with his head in his hands. Everything was soaking wet and cold— so much so that he could barely tell what was tears, rain, or seawater. 

Karl stopped paddling a while ago. He just needed to get far enough out to be alone and let the tide take him where it needed to. He just needed time with his thoughts.

_ If you cared about us… _

What the  _ hell  _ is wrong with Clay?

Thunder struck. A loud booming sound that made Karl jump. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come all this way out… 

The light from the restaurant was small on the shore that seemed infinitely far away. Karl started to feel a bit of fear, the water swaying him further and further out.

Then, he heard it.

A very faint sound, barely audible over the sound of violent waters.

“Karl!”

It was Nick’s voice. Relief flushed through his whole body as he wiped his wet eyes to look for the source of his voice.

Nick was far away on the shore, waving his arms around. Karl felt his eyes water with warm tears that bubbled over easily, though he kept his smile. There was no chance he would be leaving Nick. Not for Clay, not for any of his friends— nobody could take this happiness from him.

Karl began to paddle his way back in, leaning back down to his stomach. He heard Nick calling for him, watched him jump to get his attention.

They could both leave them all. Start anew by themselves. Karl thought about it while he swam to shore. Something out of a teenage fantasy— ditch their old lives and friends to just be in love with each other. 

God, this water is cold…

“Karl!” Nick’s voice echoed. He was saying something that Karl couldn’t piece together.

He sat up, cupping his hands over his mouth, “What?”

“Watch out!”

Nick pointed aggressively behind Karl, but by the time he turned around, it was too late.

A wall of water towered over Karl from behind, freezing him in place with fear. It collapsed down in an instant, taking Karl with it. 

Nick yelled out, but Karl didn’t hear. He was thrashed around under the current, struggling to stay above the water. He broke the surface, coughing as he reached for his board to keep him afloat, but it was nowhere to be found. 

_ What the hell…? _

Karl frantically tried to grab for the plastic from the ankle strap, but that had detached, too. It must have been ripped up in the tide…

Nick waded into the ocean without hesitation, abandoning his shoes and jacket right before. He was about to reach his waist when someone called out to him. 

“Nick! What are you doing?”

Clay was behind him, along with the rest of their friends. They all seemed to be huddled close to try to avoid the rain. 

“What the hell does it look like I’m doing?” Nick yelled back, “He fell and I don’t think he’s got his board anymore I— Listen, I don’t have time for you. This is your fault anyway, and you’re not even doing anything to help!”

“You don’t even know if Karl’s still out there! What if he left?” Clay asked.

Nick groaned, “Yes I do—“

As if on cue, the group on shore watched Karl’s purple board tumble up onto the shore, no traces of anyone following along. 

“Do you fucking believe me  _ now _ ?!” 

They all tensed, and Nick continued to walk farther out. He heard a couple people scrambling behind him, then Tommy called out. 

“Take this!” Tommy tossed a lifesaver with a rope at one end into the water in front of Nick. 

“I can swim, dipshit.” Nick rolled his eyes. 

Tommy threw his hands up, “Not for you, asshole! For him!”

Nick didn’t reply, just grabbed it tightly and continued on. Soon, the ground became deeper and deeper, and he had to start treading water. He called Karl’s name, but to no response. 

Karl’s head was bobbing above the water not too far from Nick, but only barely. Nick made his way over, trying his best to stay above himself. 

“Karl!” Nick screamed, and he now understood why Karl couldn’t hear him. It was so incredibly loud with the huge waves pushing them around. 

“Nick?” Karl searched around frantically. 

“I'm here! I’m gonna bring you back, Karl!” 

Karl coughed, making eye contact with Nick, “I’m sorry!”

“Shut up! Take this!” 

Nick threw him the lifesaver, and Karl immediately grabbed it and held it close to him. Nick realized how hard it really was to keep afloat. He tugged the rope hard a couple times, waiting for someone to reel them in. 

The rope pulled back, and Karl started moving slowly toward shore. Nick held on the back of the tube with one hand, the other hand holding Karl’s under the water. 

Their feet touched the sand underwater and Karl let out a sigh of relief. He was able to stand and not be afraid— it was enough to bring the tears back to his eyes. 

Nick saw George, Clay and Sam pulling them in, straining against the sand underfoot to bring them back to land. When they saw the two of them get closer and closer, they started to wave. 

“Karl!” Clay called, running to meet them in the shallow water. He fell to his knees in front of the two, “Karl, I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean for this… for this to happen—“

Karl’s choked out sobs cut him off. His head was down and he was shaking, partially from cold, partially from fear. 

“Clay, I think you’ve done enough.” Sam said, putting a shoulder on Clay’s shoulder.

“This is… all my fault. H-He could’ve  _ died _ because I…”

“Yes! It is your fault.” Nick yelled, “What the fuck is—“

“I think you should get out of here, Clay. Honestly.” George spoke up, tugging on Clay’s shirt. 

Clay obliged, finally, standing back up. He let George escort him away, past the restaurant’s soft glow. 

The rain seemed to slow, but it stayed cold. Nick moved himself in front of Karl, cupping his face in his hands. He was sputtering, crying and coughing, soaking wet. He pulled Karl into a tight hug, and Karl wrapped his shaky arms around him too. 

“He’s mental.” Tommy commented, “He went out in  _ this _ to save him. I don’t think I’d be able to do that…”

“I guess,” Sam said from behind them, “He really cares about Karl.”

Nick held Karl until his crying turned into soft hiccups, and his grip tightened. He brought his hand back to Karl’s cheek, pulling him from his shoulder to look at him. 

“Are you okay?” Nick asked, and Karl wiped his eyes. 

“Y-Yes…” Karl stuttered, “I think…”

“I love you so much.” Nick blurted, pulling Karl into another tight hug, “Don’t you ever scare me like that again!”

Karl’s eyes watered, “I love you, too.”

* * *

“I’m just saying, you guys stepped in even though he wasn’t one of yours. You deserve it more.” 

“But you guys obviously want it more, so just have it. It’s okay, really.”

It was finally sunny again. It took a couple days for everything to dry up. The bikers and surfers sat around in the damp sand by the shore, negotiating. 

“How about this—“ Clay proposed, “Take it as a form of apology. I’m sorry I dragged this thing on… I hurt so many of you, and I wanna make it up in any way I can. Just take the table, Nick.”

“No, really, we insist. And, you were here before us. It’s our fault.” George resisted. 

Karl groaned, “Can we just drop it? Who cares anymore?”

Nick grabbed Karl’s hand and squeezed, leaning in to rest his head on his shoulder. 

Luke sighed, “He’s right.”

“Yeah.” Tubbo agreed, “Can’t we just forget about this?”

“Just sit wherever the hell you want.” Tommy said. 

Clay and George seemed to eye each other for a bit. 

“You know what? Sure. I’ll surrender.” George said finally, holding a hand out for Clay. 

Clay hesitated a bit, but shook his hand, “Us too.”

There was a soft cheer that erupted from the group. Karl smiled widely, clapping, and Nick couldn’t help but smile at him, too. 

“Finally,” Alex sighed, “No more stupid turf war. Does that mean I can go swimming without getting fucking abandoned by my friends?”

They all just laughed a bit, and Nick nodded.

“Yes, Alex.” Nick said with sarcasm dripping off his voice, “You can swim with us.”

“This is kinda like… the beginning of a new era.” Bad said, and Skeppy nodded in agreement. 

“It’s nice to not be constantly fighting.” Karl added, and everyone agreed. 

“That's it, then I guess.” Clay sighed and stood slowly, wiping the sand off his ass, “Wanna go inside now? Lunch is on me.”

“Are you sure you wanna do that?” Sam whispered to Clay, but Clay just nodded. 

The group shuffled into the restaurant, knocking the sand from their shoes before scattering around the different tables, surfers with bikers, and bikers with surfers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all so much for the support on this fic! this started as a kind of crack oneshot but its gained a lot of followers and im so glad you guys enjoy it as much as i did :D
> 
> if ur interested in more karlnap or mcyt content, i have a couple more fics up, and a bunch in the works, so sub and get updates when i upload new works! or you can follow my tumblr, @catboykarljcobs, i post updates there too! 
> 
> really tho, i appreciate all of u guys so much <3
> 
> until next time :DD


End file.
